Disney Channel Wiki
Welcome to The wikia about Disney Channel and all things concerning it! since this wikia has been created in July 2008. ------------ Hello, and WELCOME to the Disney Channel Wiki! Disney Channel Wiki is under construction, so if you have an article, write it and post it, let me know on my talk page, and I'll review it and edit it if it needs editing. Remember!!! this wiki isn't just about the Disney Channel shows, its also about the commercials on Disney Channel and Music Videos on Disney Channel, and also, Disney Channel Original Movies. So, what are you waiting for?!?! go ahead. Browse around and create and article, and most importantly, Have fun!! Please be sure and read The Rules. Want to Create an article (channel)? Create it here, but be sure and check and see if we already have it or not first. type=create bgcolor=#0000FF width=70 default=Type Article You Want To Create Here buttonlabel=Create! break=no Looking for a Channel? (that's what we call articles here) Search Here. type=search bgcolor=#FF0000 width=55 default=Search Disney Channel Wiki buttonlabel=Search Channels break=no Questions? Comments? Concerns? Post them on Pirakafreak24's Talkpage. Be sure and type ~~~~ at the end. User:Pirakafreak24 DCwiki Podcast Check out the newest episode of The Official DCwiki Podcast here and here! This is the first episode to go live. This episode is only available on YouTube and here at Disney Channel Wiki! Check it out! This podcast is also available for download on iTunes for free. 3-D! Strap on those 3-D glasses and take a look at this newest article: Hannah and Miley Concert Pictures in 3-D!!! Its realy in 3-D! (Not digital glasses) Friends of DCWIKI *Family Channel Wiki (founded by Jajab) *The Suite Life Wiki (administrated by Kenny McCormick) *Hannah Montana Wiki *Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki *American Dragon Jake Long Wiki (adopted by Pirakafreak24) *Phineas and Ferb Wiki *That's SO Raven Wiki *High School Musical Wiki *Camp Rock Wiki *[http://jonasbrothers.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas_Brothers_Wiki J.O.N.A.S. wiki] *Got any others? Tell us on the talkpage. This is Halloween In honor of Halloween, Dinsey Channel Wiki has a new article: The Nightmare Before Christmas! Check it out! Also, check out these other Halloween related articles: *The Nightmare Before Christmas Script *Jack Skellington *Wizards of Waverly Place *Wizards of Waverly Place spells *Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? *The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It Openings Openings are articles available to be written. You can write these articles and REMEMBER, there's more to this list. *Miley Cyrus *Disney Channel Original Series *Raven Symonè *Jason Dolley * and much more. be sure and visit the wanted pages. Articles Congrats! Thanks to all of you people who have contributed to Disney Channel wiki, we now have Over 100 articles! We have enough Articles for the wikia Spotlight. Pages to Be edited or added on to The following pages need to be cleaned and edited. #Harry Potter and the Scorcerer's Stone #Jonas Brothers The featured article for the month of November is Hannah and Miley Concert Pictures in 3-D The Featured User Page for the month of November is User:Jajab The Award for longest Talkpage for November is.... Pirakafreak24's Talkpage! once again. Most Colorful Signature Award for November is Kazi22! Questions Candidates for deletion Feel an article should be deleted? Just type at the top of the page. An administraitor will look at it, and see your reasons why. Category:Main Page ----